Amber Heard
Amber Laura Heard (born April 22, 1986) is an American actress. She made her film debut in 2004 in the sports drama Friday Night Lights. After small roles in North Country and Alpha Dog, Heard played her first leading role in All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) and appeared in The CW television show Hidden Palms (2007). Heard's breakthrough came in 2008 with roles in Never Back Down and Pineapple Express. She received the Breakthrough Award at Young Hollywood Awards. Her appearance in films such as The Informers, The Stepfather, Zombieland, and The Joneses brought her further attention. She next starred in John Carpenter's The Ward, alongside Nicolas Cage in Drive Angry, and alongside Johnny Depp in The Rum Diary, for which she won a Spotlight Award at the Hollywood Film Festival. In 2014 she appeared in 3 Days to Kill, and in 2015 in Magic Mike XXL and The Danish Girl. She played Mera in the superhero films Justice League (2017) and Aquaman (2018). Biography Heard was born in Austin, Texas, the daughter of Patricia Paige (née Parsons), an internet researcher, and David Clinton Heard, a contractor. She has a sister, Whitney. She dropped out of high school, eventually earning a diploma through a home-study course. When Heard was 16, her best friend died in a car crash; Heard, who was raised Catholic, subsequently declared herself an atheist. Her then-boyfriend introduced her to the works of novelist Ayn Rand, of whom she said, "I've read all of her books. Ever since then, I have been obsessed with her ideals. All I've ever needed is myself". Career Heard's earliest acting work included appearances in two music videos, Kenny Chesney's "There Goes My Life" and Eisley's "I Wasn't Prepared", small supporting roles in The WB's short-lived series Jack & Bobby (2004) and The Mountain (2004), and a guest starring role as a salesgirl in the teen drama series The O.C. (2005). She made her film debut in the sports drama Friday Night Lights (2004), which starred Billy Bob Thornton and was a commercial and critical success.5 In the next two years, she had small supporting roles in several feature films, including Drop Dead Sexy (2005), Price to Pay (2006), You Are Here (2006), and Alpha Dog (2006), and appeared in an episode of the police procedural Criminal Minds as a love interest of main character, Spencer Reid. She had more prominent film roles in the independent horror film Side FX (2005) and Niki Caro's drama North Country (2005), in which she was cast as the teenage version of the protagonist, played by Charlize Theron. Heard was next cast as the main character's love interest in The CW's teen drama Hidden Palms, which the network wanted to replace summer reruns of other series aimed for teenage audiences. To get the part, she was required to lose 25 pounds. The series premiered in the United States on May 30, 2007, to mixed to negative reviews. It was unpopular with television audiences, and the CW canceled it, airing only eight of the planned 12 episodes. In 2007, Heard also appeared in the short movie Day 73 with Sarah, the critically panned indie drama Remember the Daze, and an episode of the Showtimeseries Californication. Filmography TV Series * Jack & Bobby ''(2004) as Liz * ''The Mountain ''(2004) as Riley * ''The O.C. ''(2005) as Salesgirl * ''Criminal Minds ''(2006) as Lila Archer * ''Californication ''(2007) as Amber * ''Hidden Palms (2007) as Greta Matthews * Top Gear ''(2011) as Herself * ''The Playboy Club (2011) as Bunny Maureen * Overhaulin' ''(2015) as Herself * ''The Vampire Diaries (2009-2017) as Angelica Blake * Fated: The TO Next Generation (2019-Present) as Angelica Blake Films * Friday Night Lights (2004) as Maria * Drop Dead Sexy (2005) as Candy * North Country (2005) as Young Josey Aimes * Side FX (2005) as Shay * All the Boys Love Mandy Lane (2006) as Mandy Lane * Alpha Dog (2006) as Alma * Price to Pay (2006) as Trish * The Prince (2006) as Serena * Day 73 with Sarah (2007) as Mary * Remember the Daze (2007) as Julia Ford * Spin (2007) as Amber * The Informers (2008) as Christie * Never Back Down (2008) as Baja Miller * Pineapple Express (2008) as Angie * ExTerminators (2006) as Nikki * The Joneses (2006) as Jenn Jones * The Stepfather (2006) as Kelly Porter * Zombieland (2006) as 406 * And Soon the Darkness (2010) as Stephanie * The River Why (2010) as Eddy * The Ward (2010) as Kristen * Drive Angry (2011) as Piper * The Rum Diary (2011) as Chenault * Machete Kills (2013) as Miss San Antonio * Paranoia (2013) as Emma Jennings * Syrup (2013) as Six * 3 Days to Kill (2014) as Agent Vivi * Magic Mike XXL (2015) as Zoe * One More Time (2015) as Jude * The Adderall Diaries (2015) as Lana Edmond * The Danish Girl (2015) as Ulla Paulson * I Do... Until I Don't (2017) as Fanny * Justice League (2017) as Mera * Aquaman (2018) as Mera * Her Smell (2018) as Zelda * London Fields (2018) as Nicola Six * Gully (2019) as Joyce Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Actresses Category:Starring Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:Season Six Category:Season Seven Category:Season Eight Category:Fated: The TO Next Generation Category:Season One (FTTONG)